pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
June 2
June 2 is the 153rd day of the year (154th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 212 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Sunday or Monday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Wednesday or Friday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 455 – Sack of Rome: Vandals enter Rome, and plunder the city for two weeks 1010 – The Battle of Aqbat al-Bakr took place in the context of the Fitna of al-Andalus resulting in a defeat for the Caliphate of Córdoba. 1098 – First Crusade: The first Siege of Antioch ends as Crusader forces take the city. The second siege would later start on June 7. 1615 – The first Récollet missionaries arrive at Quebec City, from Rouen, France. 1676 – Franco-Dutch War: France ensured the supremacy of its naval fleet for the remainder of the war with its victory in the Battle of Palermo. 1692 – Bridget Bishop is the first person to go to trial in the Salem witch trials in Salem, Massachusetts. Found guilty, she is hanged on June 10. 1763 – Pontiac's Rebellion: At what is now Mackinaw City, Michigan, Chippewas capture Fort Michilimackinac by diverting the garrison's attention with a game of lacrosse, then chasing a ball into the fort. 1774 – Intolerable Acts: The Quartering Act is enacted, allowing a governor in colonial America to house British soldiers in uninhabited houses, outhouses, barns, or other buildings if suitable quarters are not provided. 1793 – French Revolution: François Hanriot, leader of the Parisian National Guard, arrests 22 Girondists selected by Jean-Paul Marat, setting the stage for the Reign of Terror. 1805 – Napoleonic Wars: A Franco-Spanish fleet recaptures Diamond Rock, an uninhabited island at the entrance to the bay leading to Fort-de-France, from the British. 1835 – P. T. Barnum and his circus start their first tour of the United States. 1848 – The Slavic congress in Prague begins. 1855 – The Portland Rum Riot occurs in Portland, Maine. 1866 – Fenian raids: The Fenians are victorious over Canadian forces in both the Battle of Ridgeway and the Battle of Fort Erie. 1886 – U.S. President Grover Cleveland marries Frances Folsom in the White House, becoming the only president to wed in the executive mansion. 1896 – Guglielmo Marconi applies for a patent for his wireless telegraph. 1909 – Alfred Deakin becomes Prime Minister of Australia for the third time. 1910 – Charles Rolls, a co-founder of Rolls-Royce Limited, becomes the first man to make a non-stop double crossing of the English Channel by plane. 1919 – Anarchists simultaneously set off bombs in eight separate U.S. cities. 1924 – U.S. President Calvin Coolidge signs the Indian Citizenship Act into law, granting citizenship to all Native Americans born within the territorial limits of the United States. 1941 – World War II: German paratroopers murder Greek civilians in the village of Kondomari. 1946 – Birth of the Italian Republic: In a referendum, Italians vote to turn Italy from a monarchy into a Republic. After the referendum, King Umberto II of Italy is exiled. 1953 – The coronation of Queen Elizabeth II, who is crowned Queen of the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and Her Other Realms and Territories & Head of the Commonwealth, the first major international event to be televised. 1955 – The USSR and Yugoslavia sign the Belgrade declaration and thus normalize relations between both countries, discontinued since 1948. 1962 – During the 1962 FIFA World Cup, police had to intervene multiple times in fights between Chilean and Italian players in one of the most violent games in football history. 1966 – Surveyor program: Surveyor 1 lands in Oceanus Procellarum on the Moon, becoming the first U.S. spacecraft to soft-land on another world. 1967 – Luis Monge is executed in Colorado's gas chamber, in the last pre-Furman execution in the United States. 1967 – Protests in West Berlin against the arrival of the Shah of Iran turn into riots, during which Benno Ohnesorg is killed by a police officer. His death results in the founding of the terrorist group Movement 2 June. 1979 – Pope John Paul II starts his first official visit to his native Poland, becoming the first Pope to visit a Communist country. 1983 – After an emergency landing because of an in-flight fire, twenty-three passengers aboard Air Canada Flight 797 are killed when a flashover occurs as the plane's doors open. Because of this incident, numerous new safety regulations are put in place. 1990 – The Lower Ohio Valley tornado outbreak spawns 66 confirmed tornadoes in Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, and Ohio, killing 12. Petersburg, Indiana, is the hardest-hit town in the outbreak, with six deaths. 1995 – United States Air Force Captain Scott O'Grady's F-16 is shot down over Bosnia while patrolling the NATO no-fly zone. 1997 – In Denver, Timothy McVeigh is convicted on 15 counts of murder and conspiracy for his role in the 1995 bombing of the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City. He was executed four years later. 1999 – The Bhutan Broadcasting Service brings television transmissions to the Kingdom for the first time. 2003 – Europe launches its first voyage to another planet, Mars. The European Space Agency's Mars Express probe launches from the Baikonur space center in Kazakhstan. 2004 – Ken Jennings begins his 74-game winning streak on the syndicated game show Jeopardy! 2012 – The former Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak is sentenced to life imprisonment for his role in the killing of demonstrators during the 2011 Egyptian revolution. 2012 – An Allied Air cargo plane crashes into a minibus after overshooting the runway at Accra's Kotoka International Airport in Ghana killing at least twelve people. 2014 – Telangana officially becomes the 29th state of India. Births 1423 – Ferdinand I of Naples (d. 1494) 1489 – Charles, Duke of Vendôme (d. 1537) 1535 – Pope Leo XI (d. 1605) 1731 – Martha Washington, American wife of George Washington, 1st First Lady of the United States (d. 1802) (O.S. Calendar, otherwise her birthday is June 13th.) 1739 – Jabez Bowen, American colonel and politician, 45th Deputy Governor of Rhode Island (d. 1815) 1740 – Marquis de Sade, French philosopher and politician (d. 1814) 1743 – Alessandro Cagliostro, Italian occultist and explorer (d. 1795) 1773 – John Randolph of Roanoke, American planter and politician, 8th United States Ambassador to Russia (d. 1833) 1774 – William Lawson, English-Australian explorer and politician (d. 1850) 1813 – Daniel Pollen, Irish-New Zealand politician, 9th Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1896) 1823 – Gédéon Ouimet, Canadian lawyer and politician, 2nd Premier of Quebec (d. 1905) 1835 – Pope Pius X (d. 1914) 1838 – Duchess Alexandra Petrovna of Oldenburg (d. 1900) 1840 – Thomas Hardy, English novelist and poet (d. 1928) 1857 – Edward Elgar, English composer and educator (d. 1934) 1857 – Karl Adolph Gjellerup, Danish author and poet, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1919) 1861 – Concordia Selander, Swedish actress and manager (d. 1935) 1863 – Felix Weingartner, Croatian-Austrian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1942) 1865 – George Lohmann, English cricketer (d. 1901) 1869 – Jack O'Connor, American baseball player and manager (d. 1937) 1875 – Charles Stewart Mott, American businessman and politician, 50th Mayor of Flint, Michigan (d. 1973) 1878 – Wallace Hartley, English violinist and bandleader (d. 1912) 1881 – Walter Egan, American golfer (d. 1971) 1886 – Hermila Galindo, Mexican feminist (d. 1954) 1887 – Gottlieb Hering, German SS officer (d. 1945) 1887 – Howard Johnson, American songwriter (d. 1941) 1891 – Thurman Arnold, American lawyer and judge (d. 1969) 1891 – Takijirō Ōnishi, Japanese admiral and pilot (d. 1945) 1899 – Lotte Reiniger, German animator and director (d. 1981) 1899 – Edwin Way Teale, American environmentalist and photographer (d. 1980) 1904 – Frank Runacres, English painter and educator (d. 1974) 1904 – Johnny Weissmuller, Romanian-American swimmer and actor (d. 1984) 1907 – Dorothy West, American journalist and author (d. 1998) 1907 – John Lehmann, English poet and publisher (d. 1987) 1910 – Hector Dyer, American sprinter (d. 1990) 1911 – Joe McCluskey, American runner (d. 2002) 1913 – Barbara Pym, English author (d. 1980) 1913 – Walter Andreas Schwarz, German singer-songwriter and playwright (d. 1992) 1913 – Elsie Tu, English-Hong Kong educator and politician (d. 2015) 1915 – Walter Tetley, American voice actor (d. 1975) 1915 – Alexandru Nicolschi, Romanian spy (d. 1992) 1917 – Heinz Sielmann, German photographer and director (d. 2006) 1917 – Max Showalter, American actor, singer, and pianist (d. 2000) 1918 – Ruth Atkinson, Canadian-American illustrator (d. 1997) 1918 – Kathryn Tucker Windham, American journalist and author (d. 2011) 1919 – Nat Mayer Shapiro, American painter (d. 2005) 1920 – Frank G. Clement, American lawyer and politician, 41st Governor of Tennessee (d. 1969) 1920 – Yolande Donlan, American-English actress (d. 2014) 1920 – Marcel Reich-Ranicki, Polish-German author and critic (d. 2013) 1920 – Tex Schramm, American businessman (d. 2003) 1920 – Johnny Speight, English screenwriter and producer (d. 1998) 1921 – Betty Freeman, American photographer and philanthropist (d. 2009) 1921 – Ernie Royal, American trumpet player (The Tonight Show Band) (d. 1983) 1921 – Sigmund Sternberg, Hungarian-English businessman and philanthropist 1921 – András József Szennay, Hungarian priest (d. 2012) 1922 – Juan Antonio Bardem, Spanish director and screenwriter (d. 2002) 1922 – Charlie Sifford, American golfer (d. 2015) 1922 – Carmen Silvera, Canadian-English actress and singer (d. 2002) 1923 – Lloyd Shapley, American mathematician and economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2016) 1924 – June Callwood, Canadian journalist, author, and activist (d. 2007) 1926 – Chiyonoyama Masanobu, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 41st Yokozuna (d. 1977) 1926 – Milo O'Shea, Irish-American actor (d. 2013) 1927 – W. Watts Biggers, American author, screenwriter, and animator (d. 2013) 1927 – Christopher Slade, English lawyer and judge 1928 – Erzsi Kovács, Hungarian singer (d. 2014) 1928 – Rafael A. Lecuona, Cuban-American gymnast and academic (d. 2014) 1929 – Norton Juster, American architect, author, and academic 1929 – Ken McGregor, Australian tennis player (d. 2007) 1930 – Pete Conrad, American captain, pilot, and astronaut (d. 1999) 1934 – Johnny Carter, American singer (The Flamingos and The Dells) (d. 2009) 1935 – Carol Shields, American-Canadian novelist and short story writer (d. 2003) 1935 – Dimitri Kitsikis, Greek poet and educator 1936 – Volodymyr Holubnychy, Ukrainian race walker 1937 – Rosalyn Higgins, English lawyer and judge 1937 – Sally Kellerman, American actress 1937 – Jimmy Jones, American singer-songwriter (d. 2012) 1937 – Robert Paul, Canadian figure skater and choreographer 1938 – Kevin Brownlow, English historian and author 1938 – Clifton Cushman, American hurdler and soldier (d. 1966) 1938 – Princess Désirée, Baroness Silfverschiöld of Sweden 1938 – George William Penrose, Lord Penrose, Scottish lawyer and judge 1940 – Constantine II of Greece 1941 – Ünal Aysal, Turkish businessman 1941 – William Guest, American singer-songwriter and producer (Gladys Knight & the Pips) (d. 2015) 1941 – Stacy Keach, American actor 1941 – Lou Nanne, Canadian-American ice hockey player and manager 1941 – Charlie Watts, English drummer, songwriter, and producer (The Rolling Stones and Blues Incorporated) 1941 – Jeff Winkless, American voice actor, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2006) 1943 – Ilaiyaraaja, Indian singer-songwriter and producer 1943 – Charles Haid, American actor and director 1943 – Crescenzio Sepe, Italian cardinal 1944 – Robert Elliott, American actor (d. 2004) 1944 – Marvin Hamlisch, American composer and conductor (d. 2012) 1945 – Richard Long, English painter, sculptor, and photographer 1945 – Bonnie Newman, American businessman and politician 1946 – David Arculus, English businessman 1946 – Song Dae-kwan, South Korean singer 1946 – Lasse Hallström, Swedish director, producer, and screenwriter 1946 – Peter Sutcliffe, English serial killer 1946 – Tomomichi Nishimura, Japanese voice actor 1947 – Mark Elder, English conductor and director 1948 – Jerry Mathers, American child actor 1949 – Heather Couper, English astronomer and physicist 1949 – Frank Rich, American journalist and critic 1950 – Jonathan Evans, Welsh lawyer and politician 1950 – Joanna Gleason, Canadian actress and singer 1950 – Anne Phillips, English theorist and academic 1951 – Arnold Mühren, Dutch footballer and manager 1951 – Larry Robinson, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1951 – Alexander Wylie, Lord Kinclaven, Scottish lawyer, judge, and educator 1952 – Gary Bettman, American commissioner of the National Hockey League 1953 – Vidar Johansen, Norwegian saxophonist 1953 – Craig Stadler, American golfer 1953 – Cornel West, American philosopher, author, and academic 1954 – Dennis Haysbert, American actor and producer 1955 – Dana Carvey, American comedian and actor 1955 – Nandan Nilekani, Indian businessman, co-founded Infosys 1955 – Mani Ratnam, Indian director, producer, and screenwriter 1955 – Michael Steele, American singer-songwriter and bass player (The Bangles and The Runaways) 1956 – Jan Lammers, Dutch race car driver 1957 – Mark Lawrenson, English footballer and manager 1958 – Lex Luger, American wrestler and football player 1959 – Rineke Dijkstra, Dutch photographer 1959 – Lydia Lunch, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actress 1959 – Erwin Olaf, Dutch photographer 1960 – Olga Bondarenko, Russian runner 1960 – Tony Hadley, English singer-songwriter and actor (Spandau Ballet) 1960 – Kyle Petty, American race car driver and sportscaster 1961 – Dez Cadena, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1962 – Mark Plaatjes, South African-American runner and coach 1963 – Anand Abhyankar, Indian actor (d. 2012) 1964 – Caroline Link, German director and screenwriter 1965 – Russ Courtnall, Canadian ice hockey player 1965 – Mark Waugh Australian cricketer and journalist 1965 – Steve Waugh, Australian cricketer 1966 – Pedro Guerra, Spanish singer-songwriter 1966 – Petra van Staveren, Dutch swimmer 1967 – Remigija Nazarovienė, Lithuanian heptathlete and coach 1967 – Mike Stanton, American baseball player 1968 – Merril Bainbridge, Australian singer-songwriter 1968 – Beetlejuice, American comedian and actor 1968 – Andy Cohen, American television host and author 1968 – Jon Culshaw, English comedian, actor, and screenwriter 1969 – David Wheaton, American tennis player, radio host, and athor 1970 – B-Real, American rapper, producer, and actor (Cypress Hill and Kush) 1970 – Gökhan Kırdar, Turkish singer-songwriter 1971 – Kateřina Jacques, Czech translator and politician 1972 – Wayne Brady, American actor, comedian, game show host, and singer 1972 – Raúl Ibañez, American baseball player 1972 – Wentworth Miller, American actor and screenwriter 1973 – Marko Kristal, Estonian footballer and manager 1973 – Neifi Pérez, Dominican-American baseball player 1974 – Gata Kamsky, Russian-American chess player 1974 – Matt Serra, American mixed martial artist 1975 – Salvatore Scibona, American author 1976 – Earl Boykins, American basketball player 1976 – Martin Čech, Czech ice hockey player (d. 2007) 1976 – Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira, Brazilian mixed martial artist and boxer 1976 – Tim Rice-Oxley, English singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Keane and Mt. Desolation) 1976 – Queen 'Masenate Mohato Seeiso of Lesotho 1977 – Teet Allas, Estonian footballer 1977 – A.J. Styles, American wrestler 1977 – Zachary Quinto, American actor and producer 1978 – Dominic Cooper, English actor 1978 – Nikki Cox, American actress 1979 – Morena Baccarin, Brazilian-American actress 1979 – Butterfly Boucher, Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1979 – Natalia Rodríguez, Spanish runner 1979 – Taavi Varm, Estonian artist 1980 – Fabrizio Moretti, Brazilian-American drummer (The Strokes and Little Joy) 1980 – Bobby Simmons, American basketball player 1980 – Abby Wambach, American soccer player and coach 1980 – Tomasz Wróblewski, Polish bass player and songwriter (Behemoth, Vesania, and Black River) 1981 – Nikolay Davydenko, Russian tennis player 1981 – Velvet Sky, American wrestler and manager 1981 – Chin-hui Tsao, Taiwanese baseball player 1982 – Jewel Staite, Canadian actress 1983 – Chris Higgins, American ice hockey player 1983 – Leela James, American singer-songwriter 1983 – Brooke White, American singer-songwriter and actress (Jack and White) 1984 – Max Boyer, Canadian wrestler 1984 – Feleti Mateo, Australian-Tongan rugby league player 1985 – Miyuki Sawashiro, Japanese voice actress and singer 1986 – Todd Carney, Australian rugby league player 1987 – Maryka Holtzhausen, South African netball player 1987 – Yoann Huget, French rugby player 1987 – Matthew Koma, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1987 – Angelo Mathews, Sri Lankan cricketer 1987 – Sonakshi Sinha, Indian actress 1987 – Darin Zanyar, Swedish singer-songwriter 1988 – Sergio Agüero, Argentinian footballer 1988 – Patrik Berglund, Swedish ice hockey player 1989 – Steven Smith, Australian cricketer 1992 – Pajtim Kasami, Swiss footballer 1993 – Adam Taggart, Australian footballer 1994 – Jemma McKenzie-Brown, English actress Deaths 891 – Al-Muwaffaq, Abbasid general (b. 842) 910 – Richilde of Provence (b. 845) 1418 – Catherine of Lancaster (b. 1373) 1567 – Shane O'Neill, Irish king (b. 1530) 1581 – James Douglas, 4th Earl of Morton, Scottish soldier and politician, Lord Chancellor of Scotland (b. 1525) 1693 – John Wildman, English soldier and politician, Postmaster General of the United Kingdom (b. 1621) 1701 – Madeleine de Scudéry, French author (b. 1607) 1716 – Ogata Kōrin, Japanese painter and educator (b. 1658) 1720 – Jeremiah Shepard, American minister (b. 1648) 1754 – Ebenezer Erskine, Scottish minister and theologian (b. 1680) 1761 – Jonas Alströmer, Swedish businessman (b. 1685) 1785 – Jean Paul de Gua de Malves, French mathematician and academic (b. 1713) 1806 – William Tate, English painter (b. 1747) 1833 – Simon Byrne, Irish boxer (b. 1806) 1853 – Henry Trevor, 21st Baron Dacre, English general (b. 1777) 1865 – Ner Middleswarth, American judge and politician (b. 1783) 1875 – Józef Kremer, Polish psychologist, historian, and philosopher (b. 1806) 1881 – Émile Littré, French lexicographer and philosopher (b. 1801) 1882 – Giuseppe Garibaldi, Italian general and politician (b. 1807) 1901 – George Leslie Mackay, Canadian missionary and author (b. 1844) 1927 – Hüseyin Avni Lifij, Turkish painter (b. 1886) 1929 – Enrique Gorostieta, Mexican general (b. 1889) 1933 – Frank Jarvis, American runner and triple jumper (b. 1878) 1937 – Louis Vierne, French organist and composer (b. 1870) 1941 – Lou Gehrig, American baseball player (b. 1903) 1942 – Bunny Berigan, American singer and trumpet player (The Dorsey Brothers) (b. 1908) 1947 – John Gretton, 1st Baron Gretton, English sailor and politician (b. 1867) 1948 – Viktor Brack, German physician (b. 1904) 1948 – Karl Brandt, German SS officer (b. 1904) 1948 – Karl Gebhardt, German physician (b. 1897) 1948 – Waldemar Hoven, German physician (b. 1903) 1948 – Wolfram Sievers, German SS officer (b. 1905) 1951 – Ernst Pittschau, German actor (b. 1883) 1952 – Naum Torbov, Bulgarian architect, designed the Central Sofia Market Hall (b. 1880) 1956 – Jean Hersholt, Danish-American actor, singer, and director (b. 1886) 1961 – George S. Kaufman, American director, producer, and playwright (b. 1889) 1962 – Vita Sackville-West, English author and poet (b. 1892) 1967 – Benno Ohnesorg, German student and activist (b. 1940) 1968 – André Mathieu, Canadian pianist and composer (b. 1929) 1969 – Leo Gorcey, American actor and singer (b. 1917) 1970 – Orhan Kemal, Turkish author (b. 1914) 1970 – Albert Lamorisse, French director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1922) 1970 – Bruce McLaren, New Zealand race car driver and engineer, founded the McLaren racing team (b. 1937) 1970 – Giuseppe Ungaretti, Italian soldier, journalist, and academic (b. 1888) 1974 – Hiroshi Kazato, Japanese race car driver (b. 1949) 1976 – Kenneth Mason, English soldier and geographer (b. 1887) 1976 – Juan José Torres, Bolivian general and politician, 61st President of Bolivia (b. 1920) 1977 – Albert Bittlmayer, German footballer (b. 1952) 1977 – Stephen Boyd, Northern Irish-born American actor (b. 1931) 1978 – Santiago Bernabéu Yeste, Spanish footballer and coach (b. 1895) 1979 – Jim Hutton, American actor (b. 1934) 1982 – Fazal Ilahi Chaudhry, Pakistani lawyer and politician, 5th President of Pakistan (b. 1904) 1983 – Stan Rogers, Canadian singer-songwriter (b. 1949) 1983 – Ray Stehr, Australian rugby league player and coach (b. 1913) 1986 – Aurèle Joliat, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1901) 1987 – Anthony de Mello, Indian-American priest and psychotherapist (b. 1931) 1987 – Sammy Kaye, American bandleader and songwriter (b. 1910) 1987 – Andrés Segovia, Spanish guitarist (b. 1893) 1988 – Raj Kapoor, Indian actor, director, and producer (b. 1924) 1989 – Ted a'Beckett, Australian cricketer and footballer (b. 1907) 1990 – Jack Gilford, American actor and singer (b. 1908) 1990 – Rex Harrison, English-American actor and singer (b. 1908) 1991 – Ahmed Arif, Turkish poet and author (b. 1927) 1992 – Philip Dunne, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1908) 1993 – Johnny Mize, American baseball player, coach, and sportscaster (b. 1913) 1994 – David Stove, Australian philosopher, author, and academic (b. 1927) 1996 – John Alton, Hungarian-American cinematographer and director (b. 1901) 1996 – Ray Combs, American actor and game show host (b. 1956) 1996 – Leon Garfield, English author (b. 1921) 1996 – Amos Tversky, Israeli psychologist and academic (b. 1937) 1997 – Doc Cheatham, American trumpet player, singer, and bandleader (McKinney's Cotton Pickers) (b. 1905) 1998 – Junkyard Dog, American football player and wrestler (b. 1952) 1999 – Junior Braithwaite, Jamaican singer (Bob Marley and the Wailers) (b. 1949) 2000 – Svyatoslav Fyodorov, Russian ophthalmologist, academic, and politician (b. 1927) 2000 – John Schlee, American golfer (b. 1939) 2000 – Lepo Sumera, Estonian composer and educator (b. 1950) 2000 – Gerald James Whitrow, English mathematician, cosmologist, and historian (b. 1912) 2001 – Imogene Coca, American actress and comedian (b. 1908) 2002 – Hugo van Lawick, Dutch director and photographer (b. 1937) 2003 – Freddie Blassie, American wrestler and manager (b. 1918) 2004 – Loyd Sigmon, American radio host (b. 1909) 2005 – Lucien Cliche, Canadian lawyer and politician (b. 1916) 2005 – Gunder Gundersen, Norwegian skier (b. 1930) 2005 – Samir Kassir, Lebanese journalist and educator (b. 1950) 2005 – Melita Norwood, English civil servant and spy (b. 1912) 2006 – Keith Smith, English rugby player and coach (b. 1952) 2006 – Vince Welnick, American keyboard player (Grateful Dead, The Tubes, and Missing Man Formation) (b. 1951) 2007 – Kentarō Haneda, Japanese pianist and composer (b. 1949) 2007 – Huang Ju, Chinese engineer and politician, 1st Vice Premier of the People's Republic of China (b. 1938) 2008 – Bo Diddley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1928) 2008 – Mel Ferrer, American actor (b. 1917) 2008 – Cevher Özden, Turkish banker and businessman (b. 1933) 2009 – David Eddings, American author (b. 1931) 2011 – Ray Bryant, American pianist and composer (b. 1931) 2011 – Willem Duys, Dutch television host and producer (b. 1928) 2012 – Oliver, Congolese chimpanzee (b. 1958) 2012 – Avraham Botzer, Polish-Israeli commander (b. 1929) 2012 – Adolfo Calero, Nicaraguan businessman (b. 1931) 2012 – Richard Dawson, English-American actor, television personality, and game show panelist/host (b. 1932) 2012 – LeRoy Ellis, American basketball player (b. 1940) 2012 – Kathryn Joosten, American actress (b. 1939) 2012 – Jan Gmelich Meijling, Dutch commander and politician (b. 1943) 2013 – Mario Bernardi, Canadian pianist and conductor (b. 1930) 2013 – Chen Xitong, Chinese politician, 8th Mayor of Beijing (b. 1930) 2013 – Mandawuy Yunupingu, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Yothu Yindi) (b. 1956) 2014 – Ivica Brzić, Serbian footballer and manager (b. 1941) 2014 – Anjan Das, Indian director and producer (b. 1951) 2014 – Gennadi Gusarov, Russian footballer and manager (b. 1937) 2014 – Nikolay Khrenkov, Russian bobsledder (b. 1984) 2014 – Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy, Indian cardinal (b. 1924) 2014 – Kuaima Riruako, Namibian politician (b. 1935) 2014 – Alexander Shulgin, American pharmacologist and chemist (b. 1925) 2015 – Fernando de Araújo, East Timorese politician, President of East Timor (b. 1963) 2015 – Irwin Rose, American biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1926) Holidays and observances Children's Day (North Korea) Christian feast day: Alexander (martyr) Elmo Felix of Nicosia Marcellinus and Peter Martyrs of Lyon, including Blandina Pope Eugene I Pothinus June 2 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Civil Aviation Day (Azerbaijan) Coronation of King Jigme Singye Wangchuck (Bhutan) Social Forestry Day (Bhutan) Day of Hristo Botev (Bulgaria) Decoration Day (Canada) Festa della Repubblica (Italy) International Sex Workers Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to June 2. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:June